Lionchild
by Kappu
Summary: A young girl is kidnapped and is taught alchemy in secret. Her life is turned upside down when Envy kills here mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My second fan-fic! I, of course, am not done with the other one, but this idea poped into my head and I couldn't help it. I don't have any idea's for pairings in this story yet. Sorry that I havn't updated my other story, but my internets still down. The chapters are a lot longer in this fan-fic.

**Chapter One**

All I can remember from the day I was born is screaming. The sounds of guns and bombs rang through-out the whole town. When I was 5, my life was changed forever.

"Kiri-chan!" I heard my mother call. I turn around.

"Yes mom?"

"I need you to run to the market and fetch me two stalks of celery for dinner." She said handing me $5. "This should be enough."

"Okay, I'll be right back!" I called running out the door. I could feel my blond hair wiping my face. The market was just around the corner, a short walk even for my legs.

"Hm?" I said turning around. I had seen something out the corner of my eye. A hand shot out from behind me, covering my mouth.

"MMGH!" I tried to scream, but it was useless. My captor lifted me off the ground and trough me into the back of a van. I opened my eyes, but it was pitch black. I tugged at the hand still covering my mouth, and then bit down as hard as I could.

"Yeow! Why you!" my captor cried. I leapt up and attempted to run, almost knocking down the kidnapper. I felt something cold and hard hit the back of my neck, and I was instantly knocked out.

I woke up, fluttering my large, almond eyes open. It was morning; I had been here all night. My mom must be worried sick. I glanced around the room until I caught sight of my captor sleeping in a bed on the opposite side of the room. I tried to talk, but realized that my mouth had been duck taped.

My captor began to squirm, eventually opening his eyes.

"Good morning little girl."

"…"

"So, what's your name?" He said taking of the tape. It hurt like hell, but at least I could talk.

"What do you want from me?"

The man looked at me, confused. "You're an orphan, right?" I shook my head. "Aww, that's not good! To late though, we're already on the train."

"Train? It's not moving." I said.

"Well, I don't know what's going on but…" I looked up at him, confused and worried. "Why don't you live with me? I could teach you a lot." And that's how it began.

Now I'm 12, all of that is behind me. My captor, Juan, secretly adopted me and trained me in the ancient art: Sorcery. Well, not really, but the things he does seem like magic to me. He says he will tell me the name of our art when I turn 16. I can hardly wait for that day.

"Kiri-kun." Juan called into my room. He knew I preferred to be known as a boy, so he often added –kun to my name instead of –chan. I turned and looked at him. "You're science major is here."

"I'll be there in a minute." I said smiling. He nodded and walked out the door. Science seemed to be his favorite subject, he stressed that I learned everything I could.

I pulled on a shirt over the white tank-top I always wore and I walked out to the hall. I glanced around for the room my teacher and Juan were in, and walked towards the sound of their voices.

I walk in the room and cough to announce my presence. Juan and my science instructor looked up at me.

"Kiri-kun, remember how I told you that I would tell you of the name of our ancient art when you turned 16?"

I nodded and he continued, "I think we should tell you now, times have changed."

I was so happy that I not only almost missed the next part, but couldn't recognize the sense of alarm in his voice. He continued on, "It's Alchemy, you are an Alchemist. Go to Central--!"

Juan was cut off be my teacher pinning him to the floor. "Well, well. Looks like we have a resister."

With a spark of light, my instructor transformed himself into a green haired, mini skirt wearing freak. I was so shocked my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

"KIRI! RUN!" shouted Juan.

"Shut up! Or I'll make you." Said the freak, holding a knife. He glanced over at me, "Unless you're talented enough to make the stone, you're of no use to me. I'll get to you ass soon as I'm done with him."

"KIRI--!" Juan screamed, but was cut off by the freak plunging the knife through his heart.

"J-Juan. Who the hell are you! What makes you think you can do this!" I screamed at the freak.

"Hm, since I'm gonna kill you anyways, no harm in telling you. The names Envy. What makes me think me think I can do this? Cause it's what master told me to, need I have another reason?" He said, smirking.

He stood up and walked over to me, holding the knife high above my chest. "Good night, Kiri-kun!" Envy sang.

**To be continued**

Ha! How's that for a first chapter? I personally like this fan-fic much more than the other one. I'm getting really into it! Please review, of course; this one's so fun to write, I'll just update anyways!


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! Tis' chapter two! Sorry, I'm not updating the other one so much. Oh well! I think this chapter explains what's going to happen a lot more than the last one. And the next one will explain even more.

**Chapter Two**

A shiver of terror ran down my spine as Envy began to lower the knife. I came to my senses right as the blade touched my skin. I rolled out of the way, leaving a large gash across my chest.

"Damn." Envy said. He began to laugh and charged at me with the knife raised. I moved my arm to block my face, the knife cut into it hard.

"A couple more seconds of this, and you'll be just like the Fullmetal brat!" Envy said with glee. I could barely hear him over the throbbing sound in my ears, caused by the pain in my right arm. Then he did it, Envy sliced my fore arm right off.

"GYAHHHH!" I screamed in pain. Envy just sat there laughing.

"You're as good as dead; no one's going to come for you!" Envy said walking out the door, "See you in hell!" He waved and disappeared.

I lay there, slowly bleeding to death, and then everything went black.

--Holy shit! It's a break!—

I woke up lying in a bed. I looked around to see if I could recognize the place, nope never seen it. A girl with blond hair and pale-blue eyes stood above me.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Unn…" I tried to reply.

"Oh my god! She's awake! Told you so Ed!" She squealed, running into another room. She came back dragging a boy also with blond hair, about my height into the room.

"See! See! Told you she was alive! What if Al had thought you were dead, and just left you behind! Huh?"

"God, could you just shut up for one, Winry? You're so damn loud!" The boy said in reply.

"I'm loud! What about you! You're running around swearing, getting in trouble, and ruining my auto-mail!" with that, she whacked the boy on the head with a wrench.

I let a chuckle escape me. These two were the funniest thing I'd ever seen. They would make a great couple. The girl turned around, facing me.

"Sorry about all that!" she said, "I'm Winry Rockbell! And this is Edward Elric!" She seemed really peppy…too peppy.

Ed just stood there frowning, until Winry turned around with her wrench out and smacked him across the head.

"Say 'Hello'! You idiot! God, what is wrong with you Ed!" She said, threatening to hit him again.

"Okay, okay! Hello, there you happy!" Ed said, rubbing the spot where Winry had hit him on the head.

Winry put her wrench away, "Yes. Good enough." She said. "So, now that we've introduced our selves, what's your name?" She asked, smiling at me. Her smiles are very convincing, but how could they be real when she just beat a close friend with a wrench?

"Kiri." I managed to say. The pain in my right arm wasn't as bad as that day, but it still hurt horribly.

"So, Kiri-chan…" she began, but I cut her off.

"I prefer 'Kiri-kun'" I said looking down at my hand.

"Um, Okay…So, Kiri-kun! Looks like you've lost half you're arm there!"

"Some idiot named Envy chopped it off…" I said angrily.

"Envy!" Ed said, now interested.

"Yeah, whatever. So, as I was saying: How would you like me to make you some first-class auto-mail?" Winry asked with the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

"Geez, that's all you care about Winry!" Ed yelled. Turning back to me he asked, "So, you saw someone who called himself 'Envy'? What'd he look like?"

"See! You're just the same! You and your stupid alchemy!" The word 'alchemy' rang a bell.

" Yeah! Well, alchemy helps a lot of people! So HA!" Ed yelled back at her. Where had I heard 'alchemy' before?

" So does auto-mail!" Winry screamed back at him. Then I remembered Juan's words.

"Will everyone please shut up!" The room immediately fell silent. " The answer to Winry's question is 'Of course I want auto-mail'! Ed's question, 'He had olive green hair, pale skin, violet eyes, and wore a miniskirt'!"

"Oh! Also," I began, " Do either of you know how to get to Central?"

**To be continued…**

Kyaa! Second chapter's over! Please review! I love reviews so much, they make the world go round…seriously. I like this fan-fic a lot! I hope you're enjoying it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! I'm glad I'm finally into a story I'm writing, I just wish it could be more original…not a fan-fic…of well…

**Chapter 3**

"Central? Of course, Al and I are leaving for Central tomorrow morning. Do you need something there?" Ed asked

"N-no. It's just…" I trailed off. I looked at my surroundings again. "Where am I" I asked.

"Hm, my house." Winry said. "Speaking of Al, where is he?"

"Dunno." Ed responded. At that moment a man in a gaint suit of armour came lumbering in.

"Hey Nii-san! I saw a cat run in here and-" He stoped when he noticed Ed and Winry giving him odd looks. His voice was surprisingly childish. "Why are you guys looking at me like that!" He whined.

Ed turned to me, " Kiri-kun, this is Alphonse, my younger brother." Younger? These three are getting weirder and weirder.

"Oh! I'm so sorry—what was you're name?—Kiri-kun! I just didn't notice you there!" Alphonse apologized

" Um, It's okay…" I said. This situation was way too confusing! What was with these three? We've got an overly enegetic 16 year old girl, an extremely grumpy… 13 year old? And a child-like 23 year old! Who's younger than the 13 year old, huh? (A/N: In case I've lost any of you, Winry's the 16 year old, Ed's the 13 year old, and Al's the 23 year old. Kiri goes by height, sorry Ed!)

"Hey, Al. You think we could take her to Central with us?" Ed asked Al.

"Sure, I can't see why not."

"Well, there's that bastard Taisa. He seams to have a way of ruining everything."

" I hadn't thought of that…"

"Taisa?" I asked, confused.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, The biggest bastard of the military." Ed said with a smirk. He seem to love hating this guy.

**To be continued…**

Sorry guys! I know that was really short, but I couldn't think of anything and people seem to really like this story. Yeah, I'll make the next chapter longer. Thanks, please review!


End file.
